1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a side dump body for a truck or trailer and more particularly to a side dump body which has an increased carrying capacity when compared to existing side dump trailers. More particularly, the carrying capacity of the side dump body is increased through the use of a wall extension apparatus which is movably positioned on the upper end of the side dump body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Side dump bodies for use on trucks and trailers have become extremely popular in recent years since the introduction of the side dump trailer of co-applicant which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,214. In co-applicant's original side dump trailer, the side dump body included a bottom wall having side walls extending upwardly and outwardly from the side edges thereof with the rearward and forward ends of the body being closed by a rear wall and a front wall, respectively. The side dump body of co-applicant's previous invention could be pivotally moved to either side of the truck or trailer to dump the contents of the side dump body. Although the side dump body of co-applicant's previous invention has met with great success, the side dump body thereof is somewhat limited in its carrying capacity due to the required shape of the dump body which enables the dump body to be moved to its dumping positions. The dump body of co-applicant's previous invention may be increased in height to increase the carrying capacity, but if the angled side walls thereof are extended upwardly and outwardly to increase the carrying capacity thereof, the side dump body would exceed highway width restrictions.
In an effort to solve the problems of the prior art, co-applicant invented and patented the side dump bodies disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,967,615; 6,056,368; 6,179,385 and 6,199,955. Although the side dump bodies disclosed in the above-identified patents have met with success, applicants have devised a new method of increasing the carrying capacity of a side dump trailer through the use of a wall extension apparatus such as disclosed hereinafter.
In applicants' co-pending application, several embodiments of the invention were disclosed and described. This application discloses, describes and claims further embodiments of the invention.